10 Things Bilbo Loves About Thorin
by Fidelis Scriptor
Summary: Thorin/Bilbo. Bilbo thinks about what he loves best about Thorin; and there is quite a lot to think about. Fluff, sugar coated Thilbo.


**Author's Note: **So a dear friend of mine challenged me to right what are ten things Bilbo loves and ten he hates about Thorin. And vice versa. I also needed a break from Red Coat; a little bit of writer's block is settling in. Anyhoo, enjoy! Also I hope it causes you all to squeal in an absolutely girlish way.

* * *

#10:

His hair. It's long, pitch black and absolutely _majestic. _Many times during the journey, Bilbo found himself longing to touch it. It was soft and silky and the halfling had little trouble running his slender fingers through the strands. His beard tickled and, occasionally, scratched the smooth pale skin of the hobbit's neck, causing a whimper to come from the hobbit. But his favorite thing to do was to braid Thorin's hair. Bilbo secretly thanked his mother for being so obsessive over how her hair was done each morning, enlisting the help of her son. He now used those skills to plait the hair of his beloved, much to Thorin's approval.

#9:

His sword Orcist. That blade managed to save Bilbo's neck more times than he cared to admit. It was also the weapon that Bilbo asked Thorin if he could clean, hoping the dwarf would note his true intention in his shaking voice. He did.

#8:

His deep voice. It was gruff and somber most of the time. Sometimes there were hints of humor in it, but sometimes it held icy cold rage. Especially when directed toward Thandruil. But lately it had taken to whispering words of love into the ear of his consort, murmuring lullabies to Frodo when he was having trouble sleeping, and crying out Bilbo's name as he made love to his hobbit.

#7:

His loyalty. It still surprised Bilbo that he was willing to keep the hobbit with him, even after the incident with the trolls. But it wasn't just the loyalty to his consort that Thorin showed openly. His duty to his people had started his journey to recover Erebor and was what brought the hobbit and dwarf king together. It was also one of the traits that Fili and Kili had inherited, and they made quite an effort to show both their uncles that they were ready for whatever came next.

#6:

His possessiveness. One of the reasons that Thorin couldn't stand Thandruil was his continuous flirting-really, it was just small talk- with _his_ hobbit. It made the dwarf king want to wring the elf's neck and usually was the reason that Bilbo didn't attend treaty meetings. It was also the reason that Bilbo didn't go on diplomatic meetings to Mirkwood anymore. Or Rivendell. Really, did Thorin believe _Elrond_ was flirting with him? It made Bilbo want to smack the dwarf over the head. But he couldn't deny he didn't tease Thorin by _accidentally_ brushing against Thandruil, or by laughing a little too hard at Legolas' jokes. The best part however was when Thorin decided to show Bilbo whose he was in private.

#5:

His bravery. Truly, the dwarf was fearless in anything he did. From gathering a rag tag team of dwarves, a wizard, and a hobbit to recover a dragon ridden city to asking Bilbo's hand in marriage (in front of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, of all people!-but that's a story for another day), Thorin truly didn't fear anything. Well, anything besides his sister and his hobbit, who was known to get revenge for anything he thought deserved it. That month without their _special _times was the worst in Thorin's mind.

#4:

His love of family. Every time Thorin cuddled with Frodo, took Fili to council meetings, or helped Kili overcome his difficulty with the sword Bilbo's heart fluttered. The kindness and tenderness he showed them was vastly different from the royal exterior that the public and council got to see. Few were allowed to see the king in such a way, and Bilbo felt honored to be one of those few.

#3:

His sense of humor. Yes, there is one. Bilbo has witnessed it several times over the years. It was unexpected at first, and would shock the hobbit into a stunned silence. After a while he grew used to it and found it quite rewarding to have his king relax in such a way that he was willing to joke with him. It was also hilarious to watch the council's faces when a sarcastic remark would slip out.

#2:

His patience. Fili and Kili didn't exactly mature overnight. Well, they didn't really mature at all. Anyone in Erebor knew the mischievous grins of the princes, and after the prank against Ori, Bilbo was surprised that Thorin didn't lose his temper. When he asked him later in private why he didn't punish them harsher, Thorin simply said, "Because their mother will handle it once she returns from Lake Town. Hell has no fury like a dwarf mother."

#1:

His eyes. They were deep, sapphire blue, and most times unreadable. During the journey they held nothing but coldness and indifference towards the halfling. It wasn't until Bilbo risked his life for Thorin's that those eyes held a different emotion. Warmth and a grudging acceptance replaced the coldness and eventually the acceptance became affection. It wasn't until their stay in Laketown that those eyes showed pure and unabashed love.

Yes, Bilbo loved every single thing that was Thorin Oakenshield, but most importantly he loved him for his heart.


End file.
